zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:BladeLigerLeong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blade Liger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 15:24, February 27, 2010 hi welcome. that message u got from me is just a program. i didnt really send it. but still hope u like it here. remember to sign ur posts!Leon35 21:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i see that alot of u new members really havent edited a wiki before. go to User talk:Zoids Fanatic and there should be a link there to a page about proper editing format. have fun!Leon35 21:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link for the editing. Help:Editing (Zoids Fanatic 01:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) Hmmm, ok well the link I made didn't work, sorry bout that. Like Leon said just go to my talk to get the link. Hope you enjoy it here. (Zoids Fanatic 01:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) Blade Liger talk ty leong. do u have the NAR version or the NJR limited version? NAR version has no pilot by the way. (most likely a gimmick to represent how in the anime, the red bladey had no pilot for a long time. plus TOMY just loves every lazy cent they can save...the days of wind ups and battery motorized zoids are getting shorter and shorter cause of those fools -_-) I have the actual limited Blade Liger Leon, which is the NJR limited one and also the one the NAR version was based ''off. That's how I know it comes with the Van sprue and not a standard pilot figure. If you search on the Internet about the Blade Liger Leon, you'll discover that all of the reviews you find will agree with me and state that it does come with the Van sprue. It comes with the standard RZ-028 sticker sheet as well, and the base colour is the same black and grey as the standard NJR version. I don't have the NAR version, and I don't ever plan on getting it, since it's a disgrace to the actual limited one (and other Blade Liger kits as well) by having legs the same shade of grey as the body, no pilot figure, plastic fangs and claws, and a poor shade of red compared to the actual limited one (the NAR version's got a shade of red that's almost orangeish). Anything else you wanna ask? - BladeLigerLeong 10:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok a few things... 1) u and. Silverblade1 should get married. Ur both bladey obssessed XD 2) what do u mean u have the zoid the NAR bladey was based off of? A prototype? 3) thanks for ur help. Tell me if the any more bladeys are listed w/ tthe wrong pilot figures. LOL, me and Silverblade1? I'm not gay, hehe. Anyway, you're welcome about the info. The NAR Blade Liger, the orangeish one, was based off the Blade Liger Leon. I think this was because the NCZ anime came before the CC-GF anime in the US, and so Hasbro decided to make their Blade Liger red like Leon Toros' to avoid confusing the fans. But since both anime had already been released in Japan, and Tomy had already released both the blue NJR Blade Liger and the limited Blade Liger Leon (the one I have, with the proper colours), Hasbro decided to make their own Leon Liger slightly different to be mass-produced, hence the grey legs and the orangeish red armour. They probably made the fangs and claws plastic because of safety reasons, but personally I don;t find them dangerous, even in metal. The limited Leon Liger came with the same Van sprue as the NJR version, which is weird since it was piloted by Leon in the anime and not Van, but the NAR red Liger did not even bother to include a standard pilot figure. As far as I know, with the exception of the Night Fight version which also has the Van sprue, all other versions of the Blade Liger have at least included a standard pilot figure. I sound really Bladey-obsessed, eh? I like other Zoids too, y'know. - BladeLigerLeong 12:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) wait. at one point u said u had the NJR red, them u said u had the one that the NAR was based off of, but then u said that u would never get the NAR bladey. if thats the case, what is this other zoid u keep refering too by "The one the NAR was based off of" im probobly just missunderstanding here -_-Leon35 21:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the NJR limited red one' is''' the one the NAR non-limited one is based off. Hasbro just did a poor imitation of Tomy's colour scheme, that's all. You can check out this site: Striker Unit - Crushader's Ligers Collection. It's got all the info on nearly all the Liger model kits there. It's also got pics of 'em, so it'll help. - BladeLigerLeong 03:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could you help me edit the Zoid character Rastani, I found a data about him, is there more about him? Zeorangervi 07:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll visit the page and see if I can add in anymore info. - BladeLigerLeong 14:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hey, could you compare Raven and Marvis, in which why everybody hates them. as in Guardian Force, Helic and Guylos is his enemies even Hiltz, and in Fuzors, Mach Storm and Savage Hammer is an enemy to Marvis, could you find any statements about this, others think they are comparing Raven and Marvis in which who is the bad among them? Zeorangervi 10:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure how to compare these two characters. They're hated by different nations/teams for different reasons. I'll see what I can do. - BladeLigerLeong 08:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hey! you weren't active for many days! VanXFiona 01:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, been busy, sorry. There a problem? - BladeLigerLeong 12:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) oh, i see. i wonder what you are been up to, have you checked the Leo Masters article and the discussion page of Max Rubin's article? VanXFiona 12:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I had a look at 'em. What about 'em? - BladeLigerLeong 02:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Bit Cloud image Just a quick question, think you can get a new pic of Bit? I don't mind the new one, but it still has that annoying CN logo, and I'm trying to get all images with the CN logo replaced with ones that don't have it. (Zoids Fanatic 14:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) I'll go look. It seems that while the Zoid images I upload are okay, the character images I upload aren't very good. I'll go try to find a clearer one without the CN logo. You're right, it IS kinda annoying. - BladeLigerLeong 14:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've changed Bit Cloud's main image. It's still a little blur like the other one, but it's slightly bigger, and on the plus side, there's no CN logo. Is it better? - BladeLigerLeong 15:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It's better. If you want, I can make it smaller. (Zoids Fanatic 15:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) It's up to you. You've got more authority than me at this wiki. - BladeLigerLeong 15:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Not really, I'm not a admin or anything. But ya, I can see what I can do with it. I'll need to save a copy though. (Zoids Fanatic 15:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Liger image wow! you usually like this one, i suggest you put this as your avatar. VanXFiona 08:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The what? Oh, you mean the red Liger image you uploaded that I also placed on my user page? - BladeLigerLeong 04:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Will be away for a while This is a crucial year for me as I will be taking my national exams soon. The exams will commence in August and end in September. I need to study for them, so I won't be back till around late September. If there's anything you'd like to talk to me about, type it here and I'll have a look when I return. I'll still check my Email for any changes, though. Hope all the edits go well, people. I may come back with a red Blade Liger like Leon Toros... LOL, just kidding. Be seeing you guys. - BladeLigerLeong 16:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) we'll wish you a whole lot of luck, kudos to you Leong. VanXFiona 09:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it looks like I made a mistake in stating the exam months (how careless of me). They're actually from September to October. But that means I'll be away for an even longer period of time. Either way, though, I still won't be coming back till the exams end. Just thought you guys should know. - BladeLigerLeong 14:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello everyone, I'm finally back. Got my blasted exams over with. How's everyone doing? - BladeLigerLeong 09:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hello =D fine. yourself?--Leon35 10:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine. Hope I can get up to date with everything here soon. - BladeLigerLeong 10:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comments regarding the improved Zero Falcon blog thanks for leaving a comment on the blog article of the improved liger zero falcon. i really appreciate your two comments. what makes you say about an upgraded Liger Zero Falcon more interesting? VanXFiona 06:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, first of all, the name. The Falcon Kai - it's catchy :-) And second of all, some of the weaponry, like the "Rasengan" beam cannon and "Chidori" vulcan cannon, are reminiscent of Naruto, another of my favourite manga/anime series'. - BladeLigerLeong 07:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) for some reasons i added the Kai on the Zero Falcon, the Zoid would be more unique compared to a normal LZF. Not only that, the names of the weapons are like "Yata-no-Kagami" E-Shield is a reminiscent from Gundam SEED Destiny; a name of the barrier system for the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, "Nietono-no-Shana" buster claws is also a reminiscent of Shakugan No Shana. And as for the Sekiha Tenkyoken, is also a reminiscent from Garuda Phoenix's Shining Sword Breaker from Crush Gear Turbo; while it is not based from the original Sekiha Tenkyoken from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. VanXFiona 07:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I'm not a Gundam fan, but the Falcon Kai itself is still interesting. - BladeLigerLeong 07:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah right. i use to adapt something from the Gundam franchise to some of my Zoid blogs. VanXFiona 08:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) and on the other hand, i added a name for the liger zero falcon kai's strike laser claws, i named it into "Sakura-no-Itachi". for some reasons which is named after Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. VanXFiona 04:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, using characters' names now, huh. That's even more interesting. Then again, this is all fanfiction, eh? The creator of Naruto might sue for having his stuff used. But never mind that. - BladeLigerLeong 04:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) - (P.S. You forgot to sign your last post) Yeah i know. I made extra changes to the customized liger zero falcon, including it's pilot. VanXFiona 04:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Back again Hey everyone﻿, I'm back after a long time. How're things here and how's everyone doing? - BladeLigerLeong 09:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC)